darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Missile Technology
AE-Drone Creator/Researcher Various Inception 475 ABY (version 1), 594 ABY (version 2) The AE-Drone is a missile that, by 600 ABY, had completely replaced the Proton Torpedo as the standard missile. Drones, as they are called, distinguish themselves from their predecessor through Friend/Foe Identification, maneuvering ability as well as sheer power. When a drone is locked on a target and fired, it will maneuver around most objects in its way (such as fighters and some larger ships) until it reaches its target. The drone will then try and punch through the ship's shields (easily done against fighters but much harder against Quie's new version of shields). Once it has done so, the drone will penetrate a ship's hull a few meters before exploding. If multiple drones are launched, they will slice through a ship then loop around (after coming out of the other side) and slash back through. Due to modern shield technology, however, a salvo necessary for this sort of attack is near impossible. It should also be noted that individual drones can be piloted manually from a computer. (To see an example of slightly more powerful drones at work, see: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLxGyPwmoJw and go to 1:15. The small, bright yellow missiles are drones. Also, see the following video for another example http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HwY4QunrR8 from 3:15)) History: The original AE-Drone was developed in 475 ABY although most governments and militaries did not use it do it operating costs. The weapon was used in isolation but did not see widespread combat. MandalMotors, however, changed that fact when they found a way to produce the same weapon but at a much cheaper cost. They quickly began stockpiling the weapon and unleashed it upon the Galactic Alliance in the GA-Mandalorian War. The weapon proved to be devestatingly effective, cutting through GA fleets with ease. It was only a development by Kola Quie that stunted its effectiveness. The AE-Drone still represents one of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy and, in large numbers, it can be used to devastating effect. SI-15 Diamond Boron Missile Creator/Researcher Incom and Sienar Technologies Inception 538 ABY The SI-15 DBM is the second version of a missile originally developed by Sienar Fleet Systems. The missile was designed to be highly effective against starfighters and starfighter flights. The missile is housed in a re-designed concussion missile housing and is very popular among cruisers. The missile will close within range of a fighter (or fighters) and then detonate, creating an explosion that will damage any fighter in the vicinity. The missile proves to be effective due to the limitations of fighter shielding and has little effect on a capital ship. History: During the original Galactic Civil War (Between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance), Sienar Fleet Systems created the MS-15 Diamond Boron Missile. The missile saw limited combat but it was effectively rejected due to its high cost. The missile was eventually shelved and production stopped. When Incom Corporation and Santhe/Sienar Technologies merged, the two companies compared notes and saw the possibility of reopening the project. The result of this was the SI-15 DBM and its seen wide use since 538 ABY. The missile is most effective against flights of fighters although, when targeted against an individual fighter, it is just as effective as an AE-Drone. Grutchin Missile Creator/Researcher Tendrando Arms Inception 599 ABY The Grutchin is a large missile that requires no targeting. When it is fired, it automatically seeks out a large cluster of fighters. Once a sufficient target has been found, the missile propels itself toward the group, sheds it's outer housing, and deploys the numerous bomblets within. Typically housing is around 100 individual bomblets, each bomblet then homes in on a starfighter and bombards its particle shielding and armor. Most particle shields can be brought down by two to three bomblets, and the bomblets themselves can penetrate most starfighter armor. The bomblets have a limited fuel range but are extremely fast. History: Not to be outdone by Sienar/Incom's SI-15 Diamond Boron Missile, Tendrando Arms came out with it's own fighter killer. The Grutchin, named after the vicious Yuuzhan Vong biots, combines the ability to take out multiple starfighters with the added bonus of 'fire and forget' target acquisition. Unlike the DBM, the Grutchin is a smart weapon and can be programmed to seek out only enemy targets. Depending on the density of starfighters, one Grutchin missile can optimally take out 25 starfighters. Tendrando designed the missile for capital ships only and recent trials with the GA Fleet have shown the weapons to be a versatile addition to the battlefield as well as a real blessing for their gunners and targeting computers. The weapon in itself is completely and utterly automated except for the programming of friend or foe information. However, the Grutchin does cost more than the DBM, but the added ability of targeting only hostile units has guaranteed its addition to the modern fleet.